Crossover
by ArcticVaporeon
Summary: Two realities meet in this hilarious adventure of Jeff, Kruro, and Kharim!


Crossover  
  
To be ripped from one reality to another...  
  
What can I say? I loved writing this. ^_^ Sometimes when I write I feel like I'm forcing myself to produce something and it lowers the quality of the story. When I wrote this one I tried to avoid doing that and I think it really helped. Anyways, prepare to laugh your heart out! ^_^  
  
  
  
Introduction (Human reality)  
  
"Jeff get up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Ok mom I'm coming." Jeff got out of bed and changed into some school clothes. He shuffled through his desk and found his gameboy. He stuffed it in his pack before he slung it over his shoulder and left for school. It was Thursday and he had a club meeting after school. Jeff had joined the club when he found out that it existed. At the club Jeff and a few friends would battle their pokemon against each other. But it was just a game and they treated it as such. The club met in private because of the ridicule factor. Unfortunately most of the other teenagers at Jeff's school thought pokemon was very un-cool. Even though some of them were about as intelligent as the cafeteria meat-loaf and wouldn't know a Charmander if it bit them. Jeff got to school a few minutes before the first bell. His friend Bill was waiting for him outside.  
  
"Hey Jeff! Are you coming to the meeting tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
"You know I'm gonna cream you again right?"  
  
"We'll just see about that Bill."  
  
Jeff grabbed his books and went to class. He had Chemistry first period and really liked the teacher. Especially since on the first day he made fire explode out of a bottle. Jeff hurried inside and sat down just before the bell rang.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hidden Base Alpha (Pokemon Reality)  
  
(Could he be the one we are searching for?)  
  
{He fits the description, look at his stats. According to them he has an abnormally high immune system, his heart rate is excellent, He's intelligent and has poor eyesight}  
  
(Shall I inform Kruro?)  
  
{Yes, it must happen tonight.}  
  
Kharim found Kruro in the hall.  
  
(Kruro! The Alakazam has found him! He said the plan must happen tonight!)  
  
(Tonight? Are we ready?)  
  
(Yes, the Alakazam said that he will not need any help, but the device will only work once.)  
  
Kruro nodded. The device was the large object that he and Kharim had found a year ago. Supposedly, if it worked, it would initiate a crossover and allow them to bring someone to their reality from another reality.  
  
(Good, I just hope this works. We will need him to complete our mission.)  
  
Crenshaw Highschool (Human Reality)  
  
"Jeff are you paying attention!?" Mrs. Davids snapped.  
  
"Uhh, yeah?"  
  
"I suggest you stop your daydreaming and pay attention! Unless you would like to write a report over today's lesson?" Mrs. Davids threatened.  
  
Jeff sighed. English could be so incredibly boring. He paid attention for a few minutes before his mind wandered again. He was thinking about a role playing group on the internet. He had found their site the previous night and sent in an application to join. He hoped that he would get in. School seemed to drag on for hours. It seemed to do that everday, but mostly on days when he had something to do after school, like today. Finally, about three years later by Jeff's time, the last bell rang and Jeff was able to leave and go to his meeting. Once again he whomped everyone up to Bill. Every week Jeff's pokemon got stronger, and Bill's got much stronger. Jeff still suspected that Bill was cheating, but he never accused him of it. He decided he would wait until one of Bill's pokemon broke level 100. Then he would bring it up in casual conversation. Bill creamed Jeff yet again without even using his sixth pokemon. Jeff, along with everyone else, still wondered what that sixth pokemon was. After the meeting on the way home Jeff began to feel sick. He highly suspected that it had something to do with the cafeteria meatloaf that he had eaten for lunch. He went right to bed when he got home. He had a very bizzare dream. In his dream he was in bed, then bright rainbow colored lights began to flash around him. Suddenly he was falling, falling down a seemingly never ending whole of colors. Then he stopped. He was hovering in thin air a few feet off the ground in a frozen wasteland. He dropped from the air and landed in the snow with a thud.  
  
Jeff woke up feeling very very hot. As though he might have a fever. He opened his eyes and saw trees looming over him.  
  
"Trees?" He thought to himself. "Where am I?"  
  
Jeff quickly realized that he could not move. He heard a voice. Suddenly he could see a yellow face over him. The yellow creature was joined by a red one. Jeff's vision was blurry and he couldn't see them clearly. Finally they spoke.  
  
(Is it him Kruro?) the red one asked.  
  
(Yes Kharim it is)  
  
(Why is he just lying there?)  
  
Jeff realized now what these two creatures where. The yellow one, Kruro, was a Pikachu, and the red one, Kharim, was a Charmander. The weirdest thing was that Jeff could understand them perfectly. Even though he knew they were saying Pikachu and Charmander over and over.  
  
(He must be exhausted from the procedure. Let's get him inside and see if we can fix him up.)  
  
Jeff was lifted up and drug inside a dimly lit cave.  
  
{Did the crossover work?} A voice rang out in Jeff's head.  
  
The Pikachu nodded. (Yes, here he is. He's paralyzed though.)  
  
{It was to be expected. He will be fine in the morning. I must go now.] The Alakazam turned and left. Jeff fell asleep staring at the roof of the cave.  
  
In the morning he was woken up by a splash of water on his head.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, but that is not what came out. Instead he only heard  
  
"Mewww!"  
  
He still felt very hot. He thought he must be hallucinating. He laughed inside at the thought of him thinking there was a Charmander and a Pikachu watching him.  
  
(Kruro! He's awake!)  
  
A Pikachu rushed in.  
  
(Why is he all wet Kharim? Did you decide he needed to wake up?)  
  
(Welllll, uh, we are in a hurry.)  
  
Kruro sighed and looked up at Jeff. Jeff had just seen himself and was barely standing.  
  
(Are you all right?)  
  
Jeff shook his head.  
  
(Kruro, why is he blue and not pink?)  
  
(I don't know. He looks hot. Maybe he's part ice?)  
  
Jeff felt very hot indeed. That along with him finding out that he was now only a foot tall was almost enough to make him sick again. He looked himself over and saw that he was only a foot tall with a long tail, short arms, and big feet. He was also a light blue color.  
  
(That makes since, what else would a blue Mew be?) Kharim thought aloud. Jeff hopped off the rock he had slept on and landed nimbly next to Kruro.  
  
"So, I'm a Mew?" Jeff thought. He decided to ask a few questions.  
  
"Mew?" He asked.  
  
(You are a Mew, Mews do not speak aloud. Think what you want to say and try to project it out to us.)  
  
Jeff concentrated for a moment.  
  
"Mew..." He said hanging his head.  
  
(Don't give up, try again. Once you get it the first time it will be easy from then on.) Kruro encouraged him.  
  
{Hello?}  
  
(Yes! That's the way!)  
  
{Hey I did it!}  
  
(Yes, now how are you feeling?)  
  
{Hot. I don't know how much longer I can take it either.} Jeff was starting to look woozy. Kruro felt his forehead.  
  
(Yikes! We were right. Kharim! Turn down the heat! He is part ice and probably feels like he fell into a volcano!)  
  
(It's not that hot...) the young Charmander whined as he left to adjust the temperature.  
  
{I'm part ice?}  
  
(Yes, your body temperature is very low, plus you are blue.)  
  
{I thought Mews were psychic pokemon only?}  
  
(They are, except you. I guess that makes you an Ice Mew?)  
  
{That sounds good} Jeff looked around the cave he was standing in.  
  
{Why am I here anyway? And why am I an Ice Mew?}  
  
(There is a long story behind that actually. Let me start by explaining the Alakazam. They are very good at viewing people of your reality. Many years ago when you were young, a gang here called the Rockets began stealing, torturing, and killing pokemon. A very powerful Alakazam looked to your world for help. He saw you as an infant and knew what kind of a person you would become. He was able to tell others what you were like, but before he learned your name he was killed. Ever since then we have been looking for you. The Alakazam saw that you would be able to help us fight off the Rockets. They have a secret base somewhere in the Topen Forest. We are going to find it and destroy it. Maybe then we will begin to win the war with the Rockets.)  
  
{Ok, so that's why I'm here. Now how about why I am what I am here?} Jeff said as he eyed his tail. He tried to grab it but failed. Obviously he had partly become a Mew in mind as well as body.  
  
(That we're not sure of. The Alakazam thought that you would become a pokemon when you got here. Mews are very rare. A person like you is almost as rare in your species. So if you were to become a pokemon, Mew makes the most sense.)  
  
{But why?}  
  
(I might as well explain this to you now, as you will never stop asking if I don't. We don't know much about your history. All we know is that almost ten years ago there was an egg that had been created that was supposed to hatch into a pokemon that was capable of doing incredible things that would help us turn the tide in the war against the Rockets. The egg was in a highly guarded place that we thought it would be safe. In the same place was a new device that was supposed to be able to open portals and allow the user to travel to other realities and places in mere seconds. No one expected the Rockets were capable of getting in. The attack was unexpected and we were badly defeated, before the Rockets reached the inner chamber the caretaker took the egg and sent it through the portal. He was killed before he could tell anyone where he sent it. The Rockets took the device, but never figured out how it worked. We have been searching for you ever since, and now... now we've found you.)  
  
Jeff was speechless for several moments.  
  
(It's a heavy burden isn't it?)  
  
{Yes} he said, staring at the ground.  
  
(Don't worry about it, you'll be alright.)  
  
Kruro approached the sky blue Mew and placed his paw on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
{That's a lot to live up to Kruro}  
  
(You'll have lots of people helping you, and you are still very young. There will be lots of time before you have to be ready to fight.)  
  
Jeff's eyes lit up.  
  
{When do I learn how to fight? Is someone going to teach me?}  
  
(No, that you will have to learn on your own.) Kruro chuckled. (Just like every other pokemon.)  
  
Just then a very small rock fell from the cave ceiling. Jeff reacted without thinking and snapped his tail into the falling rock. It shattered into small peices before it hit the ground.  
  
(Impressive, You're learning already.)  
  
Jeff grinned as Kruro led him into another part of the cave. He found out that it wasn't as hard as he thought to walk. Kruro told him it would be a while before he learned how to levitate. The hardest thing that Jeff found to do was keeping his tail where some of the bigger pokemon at the base wouldn't step on it. Finally after walking through passages for ten minutes Kruro and Jeff entered a very large cavern with lots of pokemon sitting around eating.  
  
{Where are we now?}  
  
(This is the mess hall. This is where we eat.) Kruro helped the young Mew find the line and get some food. Jeff wasn't sure what it was. The two pokemon sat down beside a pond. Kruro began to eat. Jeff looked at his food for a minute then went over and stared at his reflection in the pond.  
  
(What's wrong?)  
  
{I can't see my mouth}  
  
(Oh!) the Pikachu laughed. A Mew's mouth is usually very well hidden by its muzzle. (Just eat. You'll find it.)  
  
Jeff sat down and ate his food. He wasn't sure how, but he managed to get it all into his mouth without smearing it all over his face.  
  
Kruro and Jeff spent the rest of the day wandering around the caverns with Kruro telling Jeff a little about them all. Finally Jeff sensed that it was evening. He wasn't sure how. He thought it must have something to do with being a pokemon, or a Mew for that matter. Kruro took him to a very small cavern with a makeshift cot and a small pool of water in it.  
  
{What's this one for?} Jeff asked. Kruro grinned inside. Jeff's Mewlike curiousity never seemed to end.  
  
(This is your cavern. It is where you will sleep and where you will stay when you are doing your lessons or want to be alone.)  
  
{lessons?}  
  
(Yeah, there's a Kadabra around here that shows all the young psychic pokemon how to levitate a pebble. From then on you have to teach yourself though. I've been told that once you get it down you can do it without thinking about it and without effort even. It's getting late. You'd better go to bed.) Kruro yawned and began to walk away.  
  
{But I'm not tired!} Jeff protested.  
  
(You're a Mew! You don't get tired!)  
  
{Really?}  
  
(No! Just not very often.)  
  
{Can't I go explore?}  
  
(No, the nocturnal pokemon will be out and some of them, especially the dark types, like to rough up the nicer pokemon like yourself.)  
  
{Oh} Jeff sighed and went to bed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Hidden Base Alpha  
  
Kruro woke up to a very excited voice.  
  
{Wake up Kruro! It's morning! C'mon C'mon C'mon!}  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a blue face staring down at him. Finally Kruro's brain woke up.  
  
(Jeff?)  
  
{Yeah! Come on! It's morning! Are you going to sleep all day?!}  
  
(What time is it?)  
  
{I don't know the sun's about to rise outside!}  
  
(What?! That's too early. Wake me up when the Sneazel are all asleep.)  
  
Finally Jeff gave up trying to awaken the sleeping Pikachu and wandered off. Kruro opened his eyes just enough to see him leaving.  
  
"I'm going to exhaust that Mew today if it kills me." He thought as he dozed off. He slept soundly for another hour. Then he began to feel very cold. He woke up and saw that Jeff was building a box around him. He was using ice as the material.  
  
"Piiikaaa!" Kruro sent out a light wave of electricity. He heard a thud. He ran around the side of the box and saw Jeff lying on his back. "He sure learns quickly. Only a day has passed and he already can make ice."  
  
{Ooooh, Pidgey!} He mumbled drunkenly. He was looking up at a few Pidgey fluttering around near the roof of the cave.  
  
(Are you okay?)  
  
{Huh? Yeah I'm okay! I was making an igloo for you to sleep in!}  
  
(Yes, I had noticed. See that ice pokemon over there?)  
  
{Yeah!}  
  
(If you want to you can make an igloo for her but I don't really want one okay?)  
  
{Okay!}  
  
(Come on, let's go have breakfast and then head over to the battle chambers. If we're lucky we'll get in. Did you see the Kadabra yet?)  
  
{Yeah, she showed me how to make rocks float. See?}  
  
Jeff pointed to a small stone that he had hovered up into the air. He spun around and smacked it with his tail and watched it sail down the corrider and bounce into a hole.  
  
(That is very good. Now you just need to practice that until you can levitate yourself without trying.)  
  
{I know. I'm going to work on that during my free time.}  
  
After breakfast Kruro and Jeff went to the Battle chambers. There were no empty chambers, but a hitmonlee and hitmonchan said that they would be done in a few minutes. Kruro and Jeff spent the extra time watching Kharim battle against a Machop. Both of them did quite well. Finally the two fighting pokemon were finished and they were allowed to enter the battle chamber.  
  
(We weren't going to do this yet, but since you've already learned how to make ice we are going to try a battle okay?)  
  
{Uhh, sure okay.}  
  
Kruro noticed that the Mew looked nervous. Obviously he didn't know just how powerful he really was. Kruro began the battle with a very basic attack: Tackle.  
  
"Pika!" He yelled as he jumped onto Jeff. Jeff panicked, and began to run around the battle chamber trying to get away from Kruro. Finally he got ahold of himself and turned to fight. Kruro jumped at him. Jeff ducked and Kruro sailed over him. Jeff turned around to face him and jumped onto Kruro.  
  
"Piiiikaaaaa!" Kruro used his thundershock technique.  
  
"Mewww!" Jeff cried out as he was thrown off of the Pikachu and onto the dirt. He rolled backwards and stopped. Kruro ran over to him and stood over him. The Mew looked up at him fearfully.  
  
{Okay Okay! You win!}  
  
(You did alright. Just remember to face your opponent. You'll do a lot better when you can see them. Also you are small and fast. Use that to your advantage. I am a Pikachu. My speed is my greatest weapon. My goal is to strike before my opponent is ready and move so fast that they can not hit me.)  
  
{Oh, what about teleporting? Can I do that?}  
  
(Eventually. You will be surprised at all of the tricks you will learn.)  
  
The two pokemon spent several hours in the battle chamber. By the end of the day Jeff was beginning to get used to it and was doing a lot more fighting and a lot less running. Kruro was pleased with how well he did and also with how tired he got. He'd never seen a tired Mew before. Come to think of it he'd only seen a Mew once before and that was only a passing glance during the middle of a huge fight. But he'd heard they were inexhaustable. In the evening Jeff willingly went to bed and Kruro slept soundly until quite a while after sunrise.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After several weeks in base Alpha Jeff had learned a lot. In three short weeks he had learned how to levitate, how to freeze things, how to make an energy ball weapon with his mind, and he was working on generating a personal shield.  
  
One morning while Jeff was working on making a shield, an alarm went off. Kharim rushed in.  
  
{What's going on?}  
  
(The Rockets! They've found us! We've got to get out of here!)  
  
{Where's Kruro?}  
  
(A tunnel fell in and trapped a bunch of pokemon inside. He's over there with a team of Sandshrew trying to get them out! Hurry we've got to get to safety before the Rockets get here!)  
  
{I'm not leaving without Kruro! Where's the tunnel?}  
  
(It's too far away! We'd never get there in time to help.)  
  
{Where is it!} Jeff floated off the ground and glared down at Kharim.  
  
(It's on the far side of the caverns, near the mess hall.)  
  
Kharimm watched the Mew as he closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly he felt as though he were being pulled somewhere. The next thing he knew was that he was standing on a pile of rubble. Kruro was shouting orders.  
  
(Get those rocks out of the way! Someone call a medic, this Sandslash has an injury. Kharim what are you doing here?)  
  
(Ask him.) Kharim pointed at the light blue Mew hovering over the pile of debris. Rocks were floating up into the air and away from the pile. Finally one of the diggers from the other side broke through. All of the trapped pokemon rushed out. The group of about twenty pokemon raced towards one of the numerous exits. As they came to a fork in the path they could see Rockets coming down one of the tunnels. The exit was the other way. Kruro and Kharim took the other pokemon out. Jeff stayed behind. The Rockets stopped their pursuit of Kruro's party when they saw the light blue catlike pokemon floating in their path.  
  
"What is it?" one of them asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think its rare?"  
  
"Obviously, I've never seen one before. Look! It's making some sort of ball of light! I've never seen a pokemon do that before. It must be rare. Let's get it before someone else comes along. Then we can keep it for ours -oof!"  
  
The man was caught in the chest with the energy ball and throw into the tunnel wall. The woman whipped out a small gun and fired it at the Ice Mew. A small needle penetrated the fur on his arm and emptied a chemical into him. Jeff knocked out the woman with another energy ball and hurried outside. Kruro and Kharim were waiting for him. The other pokemon had escaped underground with the help of a few Onix.  
  
(Come on lets get out of here.) Kruro started to run for the trees.  
  
{Wait! Look they left a jeep.}  
  
Kruro hopped up into the vehicle.  
  
(Can you drive this thing?)  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
(Look out for that...!)  
  
{I see it! I see it!}  
  
*whump whump*  
  
Kruro glared daggers at Jeff.  
  
{I saw it!} He protested.  
  
The jeep screeched through a turn and got its bumper ripped off by a tree. Then it went sailing down a hillside at a breakneck speed, hitting every bush and rock on the way down. Finally the car slowed as it reached the bottom and crunched the only remaining signal light on a tree. There was a loud popping noise that signaled the end of the jeep's life. Kruro decided that it was dead when the engine fell out and was lying on the ground in three peices. Kharim agreed.  
  
(I thought you said you could drive!)  
  
{I can, just not when I'm a foot tall and have to work the gas with my tail!}  
  
Kruro began searching for something in the trees.  
  
{What are you looking for?}  
  
(A door. Somewhere in this area is another base. We'll rest here for a few days before we go on to the Topen Forest.)  
  
{Oh} Jeff felt tired. He tried to shake it off, but it just got worse and worse.  
  
{Kruro, I don't feel so good..}  
  
(What's wrong?)  
  
{I don't know, I just feel really tired all of the sudden.}  
  
This was a very bad sign, especially for a Mew.  
  
(Any idea why?) Kruro looked worried.  
  
{Well, one of the Rockets shot me with some sort of needle. It hit me in the arm. I just pulled it out and threw it away.}  
  
(It was probably a tranquilizer. It'll knock you out cold in a few minutes. We need to get you inside before it does. We're not safe out here.)  
  
Jeff could tell the Pikachu was genuinely concerned, so he began to search as well.  
  
(I found it!) Kruro hollered as a tree stump slid open to reveal a tunnel. Jeff just moaned. Kruro had to hoist the injured Mew up and drag him over to the chute. He dumped him in and jumped in after him. As he crawled down the chute the stump slid back into position. Kharim was right behind them.  
  
The chute was a narrow winding pathway that seemed to go on forever and led deap into the hillside. This was the Codran base. The biggest design flaw about the Codran base was how difficult it would be to evacuate it. It was one of the smaller bases, but there could be over thirty pokemon in it at any given time. It also had very few entrances and escape routes. Because of this, Kruro never really liked coming to this base.  
  
Jeff was out for several days from the sedative. Kruro figured that the Rockets had a counter agent that they used to revive the pokemon that they abducted. This way the pokemon wouldn't wake up and attack them until they were ready.  
  
(How do you feel Jeff?)  
  
{So tired. What happened?}  
  
(You got knocked out by a sedative. I think it's worn off now.)  
  
{Good, where are we?}  
  
(This is an underground shelter in the Tyrac forest)  
  
{Does it have a name?}  
  
(Not really. Are you hungry?)  
  
{Yes! I'm starving!}  
  
(Good, let's go get something to eat.)  
  
Jeff felt better, but he had noticed that there were very few pokemon here and he didn't see Kharim.  
  
{Kruro? Where's Kharim?}  
  
(He's got a bad cough)  
  
{So, why haven't I seen him.}  
  
Kruro gave Jeff a funny look.  
  
(Have you ever tried to be around a fire pokemon with a cough? It's very unpleasant.)  
  
{Oh,} Jeff noticed that Kruro had a few singed hairs and burst out laughing at the thought of Kharim coughing flames onto Kruro.  
  
(Hey! It's not that funny! Eat your uhh whatever that is. They really do need a better cook here don't they?)  
  
Jeff poked at the glob on his plate.  
  
{What is it? Fried Ditto?}  
  
(Err, let's hope not.)  
  
Kruro and Jeff ate quickly. Partly because they were hungry and partly because they were both afraid that they would figure out what they were eating before they were finished.  
  
{Well, I'm full!} Jeff dumped the rest of his food into a bin. Kruro took one last look at his and did the same.  
  
(Good, so am I. If I were you I'd get some rest over the next couple of days. We're joining an assault team in three days to raid the facility in the Topen forest. Have you got that energy shield down yet?)  
  
{Yeah, except...}  
  
(Good,) Kruro interrupted. (We'll try it out tomorrow!)  
  
{Uhm, okay, I guess.}  
  
(What?)  
  
{Well I was going to say that there was a slight problem with it.}  
  
(And that is?)  
  
{Once I'm inside I can't see out. All I see is blue}  
  
(Oh, we'll work on that tomorrow)  
  
{Okay, I'll try to fix it tonight. I just hope I don't forget how to turn it off again. I got stuck for an hour once.}  
  
The next day Jeff met Kruro at the Codran base's battle chambers. They were smaller than Hidden Base Alpha's, but they were big enough to work for two pokemon of their size. The Mew was beginning to get bored with training in the battle chambers. He longed to do something new.  
  
{How much longer are we going to do this Kruro?}  
  
(Relax, we're leaving the day after tomorrow for the Topen forest. Now, let's see how well you've got that shield working.)  
  
{Ok. here goes!}  
  
A translucent blue bubble formed around the light blue Mew.  
  
"Piiikaaaa!" Kruro's electricity engulfed it for a moment. Jeff had to strain to keep the sheild intact. His eyes shut tightly, he could sense the electricity dancing on the surface of his shield. If he dared to let go and allow the shield to dissipate he knew that the electricity would rush in and ravage him.  
  
The next two days seemed to crawl by for Jeff. He really wanted to get out of Codran Base. He was sick to death of the small training areas and having to eat fried Ditto three times a day. They still hadn't figured out what it was, and they were beginning to fear that it really was fried Ditto. Kharim recovered from his illness and he didn't know either. A brief concensus of the eating area revealed that most of Codran's occupants didn't want to know.  
  
The day before the mission Kharim took Jeff to cavern where the fire pokemon slept. He explained that in most bases the pokemon sleep in groups by type. That way there aren't any accidents in the night. It only took one incident of a sleepwalking Magmar and a sleeping Scyther for Codran to adopt that policy as well.  
  
(Well, this is it.)  
  
Kharim motioned to the open area. It was very hot. Especially for Jeff.  
  
{Why is it so hot?}  
  
(Well, most pokemon have an average body temperature somewhere in the mid to upper nineties. But fire pokemon have a much higher body temperature usually in the 110's or 120's. You are an ice type. Your body temperature is pretty low compared to the normal so that is why you feel hot and I am comfortable.)  
  
{Oh, that makes sense, I think. I'm feeling kinda light-headed. Can we go now?}  
  
(Sure, we need to meet Kruro in a few minutes. He's going to explain the Topen forest region to us and tell us what it is we're going to blow up!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kruro was preparing his plans in one of the meeting areas. A few of the more energetic pokemon showed up early and the more relaxed ones straggled in at the last minute. As he had expected, Jeff and Kharim where among the first to arrive. The actual meeting only took about an hour. Kruro presented maps of the area and showed where the base was thought to be. Jeff was so bored he could hardly contain himself. After the meeting Kruro came over to see his friends.  
  
{Well that was boring} Jeff blurted out, unable to contain his constant energy any longer.  
  
(Yes, but it was necessary.)  
  
{So what are we gonna use to blow this place up?}  
  
(You don't know?) Kharim gave Jeff a surprised look.  
  
(Have you ever heard of a Pineco?)  
  
{Yeah.....}  
  
(They explode you know.)  
  
{That's right! They sorta look like grenades!} Jeff giggled.  
  
(What's a grenade?) Kharim looked to the older Pikachu for an answer. Kruro just shrugged.  
  
The attack started early the next morning. Jeff was placed in a group with Kruro and a few other small pokemon including a Vulpix and an irritatingly overtalkative Sandshrew. Finally it seemed to run out of things to say, but a minute later started up again. Jeff felt a feeling not unlike the feeling he felt when he heard fingernails being scratched down a chalkboard. It ran down his spine and all the way to the tip of his tail.  
  
{Kruro, I think I'm going to hurt him.} Jeff said privately when he thought he couldn't take it any longer.  
  
(Not yet, we may need him if we have to dig out of here later on.)  
  
Jeff tried closing his big eyes and concentrating on something else. He remembered being called his group's 'sender'.  
  
{Hey Kruro, what's a sender do?}  
  
(uhh, you are a psychic pokemon and can communicate privately through telepathy. You are also supposed to teleport us in case we get into big trouble.)  
  
{Teleport, but I'm not any good at that. it hardly ever woks!} Jeff said with an unmistakable hint of panic in his mental voice.  
  
(Don't worry about it. This should be a peice of cake.)  
  
Jeff looked down at the little screen strapped to his furry blue wrist. An important acting Charmeleon had shown him how to use it when he arrived in the mess hall that morning. It was a communicator. A very powerful communicator. Jeff had gotten special help from a friendly Espeon to learn how to use it. Most pokemon just spoke into it, but Mew's didn't communicate vocally, but mentally. The Espeon communicated vocally, but she also knew how to use telepathy and taught Jeff how to send telepathy through the communicator. Jeff thought it was a really neat trick.  
  
(Jeff...Jeff! C'mon its time to move out.) Kruro said snapping Jeff back to the present.  
  
{Sorry, I was just thinking}  
  
(That's okay, lets go!)  
  
The Rockets quite obviously were not expecting to be attacked by a huge group of pokemon. They called out their own pokemon and soon the fighting was very fierce. Whenever a Rocket's last pokemon fell, the Rocket found himself under attack as well. Jeff and Kruro's group was the first to make it inside. Kharim's group helped them by running blockade for them as the vulpix burnt the door into ashes. The door fell and they were inside! The Vulpix and Sandshrew stayed behind. The pineco followed Kruro and Jeff deep into the building.  
  
{Where are we supposed to go now?} Jeff asked as the trio arrived at an intersection. Jeff floated about a two feet off the ground, his catlike head snapping back and forth as he looked down both corriders.  
  
(This way!) Kruro said and dashed down the right corrider on all fours. A light blue Mew chased after him.  
  
Where is that room!? Kruro wondered. As he passed a third unimportant door. He was starting to wonder if he should've taken the left corrider after all, but there was no turning back now. He could here running feet behind him. Finally he saw it! The power room!  
  
(In there! Pineco get ready!)  
  
One of Jeff's balls of energy struck the door as they hurtled towards it. The door was instantly sheathed in ice. It shattered into pieces as Jeff rammed it head on.  
  
{Ow} He commented idly, rubbing the bruise on his head as the pineco positioned himself against the reactor. Jeff saw a symbol that looked like it stood for radiation.  
  
{Won't the pineco be hurt?}  
  
(Not badly, we need to get out of here like right uh-oh) A group of rockets crowded in through the doorway. One of them lit a flashbomb.  
  
(Jeff teleport the two of us out! Now! Pineco go!)  
  
{But. I...} Jeff saw the man about to throw the flashbomb right at him.  
  
(Now!)  
  
Jeff closed his big eyes and...  
  
Boozzzaaapppmmmmsccrrrrrrrreeeeeeee!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jake woke up staring straight up at the sky. He felt miserable. He was tired, had a very bad headache and was very very hot.  
  
"What happened? Hey I can talk!" Jeff sat straight up. He was very surprised to see his old self again. No more blue fur, no more long tail, no more big feet. He had bruises all over him.  
  
"Was it all a dream?" He wondered aloud. He saw an older boy lying in the grass about ten feet from him. He was wearing nondescript jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The boy was very tall and had dark black hair. He had a few scars on his face and neck, giving him the appearance of being a fast and strong fighter, probably about nineteen or twenty years old.  
  
I wonder if I fought him and we both passed out? Jeff thought. Then I had that dream, one part of him said, but another smaller part fought back, but it was so real!  
  
The older boy stirred. Jeff walked over to him and stood a few feet away, wanting to be able to have a headstart if the boy was hostile.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, clutching his head.  
  
"Wha?" He said, looking confused. He stared at his arm as though he'd never seen it before in his life.  
  
No! It can't be! It's not possible! Jeff's mind screamed.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Jeff asked, stuttering through the question.  
  
"I am called Kruro," Jeff's heart lurched into his throat "have you seen my," he hesitated, "uhh cat?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pokemon Reality  
  
Kharim checked in back at the base after the raid was over. It had been fairly successful. The whole building had been blown apart. Kharim was feeling troubled, Kruro and Jeff never checked in, and they hadn't been found among the casualties. They had just vanished. He tried the communicator again, but they didn't respond. Kharim went to lunch wondering where they were.  
  
Human Reality  
  
One Hour Later...  
  
"I still don't understand what happened. How did we get back here?" Jeff asked, not really expecting Kruro to have an explanation. He was feeling very stressed out.  
  
"Well, we were teleporting when the pineco went off and blew the reactor. That might've caused another Crossover, like when we pulled you to our reality."  
  
That made some sense to Jeff, but he was feeling very tired, something he was no longer used to feeling.  
  
"Jeff, sit down or something. You look awful."  
  
"I'm just tired, that and I've got a pikachu in my bedroom."  
  
"It's not something to go ballistic about. Remember how you felt when you first woke up as an ice Mew? Well that's what I'm going through right now. Look on the bright side, at least I became human during the Crossover. I could've retained my natural state and then you'd have a real problem." 


End file.
